


Tell me about the sunsets (Akaashi x Reader)

by AyAries_17



Series: Haikyuu x reader [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi x Reader - Freeform, Angst, Hospitals, Illnesses, Other, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyAries_17/pseuds/AyAries_17
Summary: Akaashi x readerAkaashi loved the sunsets, he treasured those memories more than anything if only he could remember you as well
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tell me about the sunsets (Akaashi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

You never knew where you where going but somehow your own feet remembered the way, memorizing those white walls that made you feel hollow and small. You didn't want to remember the way to him but you still recognized every direction to where he was. It didn't feel right that these unwelcoming walls held more memories of the times you spent together than he could ever remember.

The first time you had entered this hospital, the very thought of getting used to this was almost bizarre. But the tiles on the floor weren't new anymore nor were the paintings hung up on the walls, it was almost as if it were home. It was only then that the harsh reality of it all began to settle in.

Memories were something Akaashi always held dear to him, he treasured them more than anything. Something he would always bring up were the memories of the sunsets. He would always go into detail about how the golden rays stretched out into the sky before fading into the dark mysteries the night held. No matter how much he talked about them it always felt as if something was missing. Akaashi wasn't the easiest person to read but if you looked close enough you could see he was missing something. Almost as if he was forgetting something as precious as the sunsets. He was forgetting you.

You knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't control what his condition was doing to him. However, there was no denying that deep down it was hurting you more than you cared to admit. All you wanted was for him to be able to look at you as if you weren't a stranger.

Yesterday gave you hope that this was possible. You didn't care if that hope was false, just wanting to hold onto anything that seemed like he would remember you. After 7 long months of watching the man you fell in love with slowly deteriorate in front of your own eyes, you finally decided that even if he couldn't remember who you were he might enjoy watching the sunset another time. You thought maybe he would like to relive one of the souvenirs he held so close to his heart. But you also wanted to relive one of your moments together that you loved the most. Even though he had forgotten you in his other memories you thought that this one was different, that you would be in one of his forever.

Soft hands gripped tighter around the frail boy's arm as he struggled to make his way up the stairs. His body was a lot weaker and unsteady than the last time you saw him. Pushing against the latch of the metal door, the freezing air rushed past the both of you leaving two shivering bodies. "We should have bought a jacket" His words were just as shaken as his body as he steps further onto the roof. A small laugh passes through your lips only agreeing with what he had said, the wind was a lot stronger than expected and being underprepared was something that happened regularly. Akaashi was always the one who would be prepared for anything.

Flowerbeds lay spread out across the forbidden roof of the hospital, it was like your own secret garden. Somewhere you could both escape from the truth of the end. Settling down on the bench that faced the west, the comfortable silence you let yourselves fall into was the only thing holding you together. There were so many words you wanted to say to him, so many things you wanted him to remember, so many things he forgot that you dared not. But to avoid the inevitable heartbreak from the answers you knew you would get, you let the silence completely take over.

Orange hues erupted across the sky painted with fluffy, pink clouds. The scene almost looked like that of a dream. In the past you would sit together on the hill you two had met, watching over the earth as it changed before you. Some days you sat without words, content with each other's presence and other times the meaningless words of a song would be playing in the back. He would read to you under the tree on the hill, relating the characters in the book to the faint clouds swimming in the sky. Once when the light rain had begun to fall he took your hand and danced with you, not thinking about the storm that would be coming. A few times he would bring a picnic with him but those times it was special, a birthday or anniversary. Once you tried to do the cake and wine glass trend, of course it was a messy fail but even that memory was something never to be replaced.

Your eyes trail over to Akaashi who stared at the painting in the sky in awe. His eyes never wandered nor did his smile fall. The light bounced off his skin almost flawlessly and in this very moment it felt like nothing had ever changed. It felt like the old times you would do this together. The harsh wind turned into nothing more than a whisper, brushing through his hair making everything seem in slow motion. Leaning back where he had been sitting, Akaashi closed his eyes and breathed in feeling the wind against his skin. He looked so at peace and happy, even without the memories of you.

"Is this like your sunsets?" The question seemed to peak his interest, his eyes opened still holding the smile on his lips. His blue orbs reflected the light of the sky, imitating them with a cooler tint. Although he hadn't yet answered the question, he didn't seem to be thinking about it either. Maybe he already knew the answer and you were just overstepping.

Just as you were about to apologise for asking something personal, his smile widened letting a low laugh echo in the empty air surrounding the two of you. "You know, some days I sit watching the sunset from my window" Even with Akaashi being someone who was 'unreadable' the expression he was pulling was all too clear to you, he was hurting. "I try to remember everything about them: why I watched them most nights, why I always went to the hill, why it was special, what was it all for. And the more I thought the more I recognised the feeling of pure bliss." Finally, he removed his eyes from the sky which was now rid of most of its color and stared directly into yours. "I remember now, I was in love."

Your heart was caught in your throat and your eyes were fighting back the urge to spill every last tear you had. The idea of him remembering you seemed nothing more than a fairy tale but now, it was becoming reality. "Oh really? So you think you did this for them? All of the sunsets were for them?" Akaashi didn't say anything more, only softening his face in response. His smile still didn't fall and the glint in his eyes signalled that he truly meant everything he said. This time you were the one to look away, maybe he was just fooling himself into believing this so it didn't seem like it was for nothing. "Isn't that a lot... for one person? Don't you think you're straining yourself, trying to re-live so much all at once?" The chimes of bells sunk into the atmosphere almost lifting it up slightly.

"Not at all. I never want to forget someone who gave me so much to remember."

A silent tear slipped down your cheek, repeating his words over and over again in your head. The familiar silence that once welcomed endearing thoughts of your times together was now riddled with ones of confusion and doubt. Your heart yearned for him to continue talking about the times together, nothing else mattered anymore.

The raven haired boy stood from his seat and stretched his arms out slightly. "It's late, would you like me to walk you home?" Honestly the thought of having him walk with you like the old times was something you had dreamed of a lot, but understanding his condition you couldn't do anything other than decline his offer. Of course he insisted a few times but you told him you would be driving home anyways. The only lie you promised to ever tell him.

You walked together back down towards his room only exchanging a few words, maybe it was best if you didn't come back to see him. His condition was only getting worse and you don't think you could bear seeing him like this any longer. Before you had the chance to leave, the heavy thud of footsteps began heading towards you at a fast pace, it was... Akaashi?

Hunching over in the middle of the hallway, he clenched onto his knees trying to steady his breathing. "Tomorrow... Please.." His words were caught between breaths and his throat was so clearly dry. Quickly, you reach into your bag trying to locate the bottle of water you had discarded in there earlier. "Akaashi, would you like some-" Before having the chance to finish he raised his voice slightly, not in anger but more pleading. "Please ask me about the sunsets" Finishing his words as quickly as he could though his breathing was still unsteady. "Tomorrow.. When you come for the check up. Ask me about my favourite sunset." There were no other words after that, not that you needed them anyway. It was clear he wanted to be asked that question every day in fear of forgetting them, especially since he was so close to remembering the final piece of the puzzle.

So that's what you're going to do now. His room was placed along a shorter corridor to most, in the corner of the hospital next to the day areas. The door you had opened every few days for the past 7 months was just as intimidating as it had always been. As if rehearsed, you took a deep breath before stepping inside his room. "Good morning, Akaashi." Unwrapping the red scarf you had situated around your neck in an attempt to conceal the heat.

His eyes were red and the bags he had accumulated over time were showing a lot today. He hadn't slept. Had he been up trying to remember that night?

Dragging the chair in the usual spot near the bed, you hand the boy a glass of water. The usual routine you were sure would continue for many days ahead. "You know why I'm here, right?" You ask, hoping for a different answer than he had given countless times before. Unsurprisingly though it still hadn't changed "To check my behaviour and if I can remember more? Something like that"

Over the past few months, he had thought your visits were check ups. To him you were nothing more than any other nurse in this hospital. You had given up trying to tell him who you really were a while ago and just ran with the nurse persona he had given you.

The ghost of a smile lingered at your lips, you tried hard not to fake emotions around him but recently it was the only thing you were able to do. "Yeah, something like that." Your eyes refuse to leave the pale boy who was now taking a sip of the water you had given him, like if you did he would no longer be your Akaashi...

You quickly remind yourself of his request, sinking into your chair before asking the question that hadn't left your mind since yesterday. "Tell me about the sunsets" You fold the scarf between your arms, holding it close to your chest. The faint hint of peppermint helped your mind not to wander while he spoke. But he didn't. All he did was hold the glass between his hands, watching as the water began to settle. The eerie silence started to become unbearable, sinking your lip between your teeth watching intently as the boys lips finally parted.

"What sunsets?"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sooo...umm i hope you enjoyed


End file.
